UNDERTALE 2,0
by akasuna-no-misha
Summary: Algo salio mal entre el combate de Sans y Frisk al final de la partida genocida. Algo que cambiará el destino del juego para siempre. Ahora Sans deberá usar toda la determinación que tenga, pues tendrá que recolectar de nuevo las almas perdidas en el mundo humano, atado a una Chara dentro del cuerpo de su amada y un Temmie curioso.


La menor jadeaba tras la última estocada con su arma.

Sans miro su pecho perforado y como este poco a poco se manchaba de sangre. Sus rodillas fallaron y las rotulas cedieron, cayendo al suelo.

\- Frisk…- Tocio, la sangre gorgoteaba en su garganta de una forma inexplicable y el aliento le faltaba.

La humana frunció el ceño con los ojos en blanco. El esqueleto parpadeo, mientras los segundos corrían, su cuenca paso de ser una fuerte llamarada a tan solo un destello azul…

\- Yo no quiero… r-repetir lo mismo…que siempre digo…- Se impulsó hacia atrás para sentarse, sin embargo, las piernas ya no las sentía y algo fallo en la fuerza de su espalda que le obligo a caer recostado. – Je… - Quería decir algo sobre el techo, lo hermoso que se veía, y como siempre que moría, le tocaba caer boca abajo, sin poder notarlo… Pero…quería utilizar su último aliento para algo mejor…Humm…¿qué sería bueno…? Esta no sería la última vez que volvería…y sin embargo… sentía que con esto…podría cambiar algo… - Dime, Frisk…- Su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar a borbotones por la energía que debía emplear para seguir respirando. – ¿Fue esto…culpa mía? – Solo quería saber…

La joven de 17 años se acercó hasta estar parada lo suficientemente cerca como para verlo al rostro.

 _ **/El cráneo…/**_

Las voces en su cabeza, todas al mismo tiempo, exigían la muerte de ese ser…

 _ **/Aplasta su cráneo…/**_

La castaña levanto el pie con lentitud, colocándolo sobre la frente del mayor.

 _ **/No dejes nada…/**_

\- Nosotros….solíamos s-ser…amigos…¿n-no?

Los ojos blancos de la chica temblaron ante esto. Poco a poco, comenzó a poner fuerza en su pie.

 _ **/Cenizas…/**_

\- S-si…esto es por algo que yo hice…- Sonrió el esqueleto, no había nada más que hacer.- …P-perdóname…

Frisk respiro ante esto, entreabriendo los labios como si hubiese despertado a mitad de la noche...

 _ **/Mátalo…/**_

La menor se centró en su amigo, mirándolo sin entender, ¿e-ella…había hecho esto?...

 _ **/¡HAZLO, FRISK!/**_

\- No…- Respondió por primera vez a su cabeza, levantando el pie con los ojos volviéndose como originalmente lo habían sido siempre.

 _ **/¿Qué…?/**_ Chara gruño a un lado suyo, como un fantasma que solo ella podía ver. Bueno…

\- Hey…ahí estas…- Saludo Sans agonizante en el suelo, el charco de sangre mojo las zapatillas de la humana.

Chara levito un poco hacia atrás, sintiéndose observada. Gruño comenzando a frustrarse.

\- H-hey, Kiddo…- Le hablo a la menor quien no tardo nada en arrodillarse a su lado y tomar su mano.

\- Sa-Sans…p-por favor…n-no…- Sollozo, apretando el cuchillo en sus manos asustada.

El esqueleto suspiro…vaya…ahí quedaba su última palabra, ¿huh?...aparentemente también sus últimos segundos, pues comenzaba a ver borroso.

 _ **/¡FRISK!... ¡Frisk…! Escúchame…esto no tiene por qué ser así…¿t-te duele no? ¿Perderlo? ¡B-bien! ¡Podemos reiniciar el juego y-/**_

\- ¡NO! – La menor abrazo contra su pecho el cuerpo de su más querido amigo, e-era extraño…c-como podía ser tan r-relleno y pesado en vida, p-pero al momento de agonizar, Sans pesaba tan poco como un simple montón de huesos…

Chara trago duro, tratando de esconder su nerviosismo. N-necesitaba el cuerpo de esa estúpida cría a salvo si quería regresar…pero…para ello debía convencerla…

 _ **/E-escúchame…Frisk…Todo lo que debemos hacer e-es reiniciar el juego y-/**_ Las palabras se le fueron de la boca cuando vio a la menor tomar el cuchillo y apuntarse a sí misma. _**/¡¿Q-qué piensas h-hacer con eso?!.../**_

Sans miraba con su alma titilando sobre su pecho…como poco a poco, la menor se clavaba el arma directamente en el vientre. Abrió los ojos apenas perceptible por su debilidad…e-esto…

 _ **/¡NOOOOOO!/**_ Grazno la mayor y se retorció como un espectro desgarrador.

Frisk tocio sangre sobre el rostro del esqueleto y lanzo el cuchillo lejos de ellos, abrazando al mayor hasta juntar su alma a la de él.

\- P-por favor…p-perdóname, Sans… - Sollozo con lo último de sus lágrimas impregnándose en el hombro del esqueleto.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Al momento de rozar sus almas y expirar sus cuerpo, la realidad se distorsiono y comenzó a haber un fallo en el sistema.

 _RESET_

El botón de Reset titilaba frente a ellos.

 _RESET_

Les brindaba una segunda oportunidad…

 _RESET_

Ninguno podía tomarla…

 _RESET_

Sans cerró los ojos, Frisk le abrazaba contra su pecho mientras iban cayendo por un túnel de luces y números, letras y códigos…

 _SAVE_

 _SAVE_

El esqueleto fue sanando sus heridas mientras su cuerpo sufría algunos cambios, estirándose.

\- ¿Frisk…? – Abrió los ojos, el cuerpo de la menor yacía inconsciente, cayendo junto al suyo, pero extrañamente, paralelo al de él.

Su alma comenzó a desprenderse de su cuerpo y contra todo pronóstico a añadirse al del esqueleto.

\- ¿Qué mier-

 _SAVE_

 _SAVE_

El mayor sintió ambas cuencas prenderse en llamas y un extremo dolor al sentir su alma sobrecargándose con determinación. Ambos corazones se fusionaron, y el alma azul de Sans quedo entintada con rasgos rojos.

 _RESET_

El esqueleto estiro una mano hacia la menor, aterrado. ¡No sabía que pasaba!

\- ¡KIDDO! – Tomo a Frisk de la muñeca y la apego a su pecho.

 _SAVE_

Sus manos comenzaron a perforarse.

\- ¡G-gahh! – Sans grito con fuerza cuando su cuerpo fue impulsado lejos del de la chica, como si fuesen cargas magnéticas identicas.

 _SAVE_

Algo a su costado le llamo la atención, mientras era impulsado a la nada.

\- Gaster…- Sus pupilas se contrajeron. E-esto…esto no podía-

 _RESET_

El… "derretido" …le miro con tristeza y resignación. Abrió la boca para decir algo, sin embargo…no pudo comprenderlo.

 _REVE_

\- ¡E-espera! – Sans trato de llegar a el antes de golpearse la cabeza contra algo y finalmente, todo se volvió negro.

 _SASET_

Algo pasaba con el juego, algo pasaba con el tablero. No estaba reaccionando bien…

 _S_ _S_ _SAA_ _A_ _VE_

 _SAVE_

 _SAVE_ _EE_ _EE_ _EEE_ _ESEE_ _EEE_ _ET_

 _RESE_ _V_ _E_ _E_

 _RESET_

 _RE-_

. . .

..

…

…

 _SYSTEM RENOVATION_

. . .

 _UnDEr-tALe… 2.0_

 _ **DARKNESS CAN´T WIN**_

 _ **SANS…**_ _STAY DETERMINATED…_

.

.

.

El pasillo donde habían luchado ambos, estaba hecho escombros…

Sans se irguió como si todo hubiese sido un mal sueño, y con la mano en su cráneo, sintió algo distinto dentro de él.

Vio a su alrededor y suspiro…

Abofeteándose, se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto del todo.

\- Bueno…esto es nuevo… - Murmuro, encontrándose con el cuerpo de Frisk debajo de un montón de escombros hasta el otro lado del cuarto.

Pronto, recordó todo, y levantándose del suelo, comenzó a correr hacia ella.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Kiddo! – ¡¿Qué mierda había pasado?!

El peso en su pecho había incrementado... Sin poder aguantarlo más, comenzó a quitar los escombros con ambas manos, dándose cuenta de que estaban perforadas por completo.

Miro atravesó de estas, podía ver hilos de colores…y energía. P-pero…¿q-que era esto?...Si veía atravesó de estos…había oscuridad…solo oscuridad…y…

\- Oh no…

La castaña se removió un poco, estaba algo lastimada, pero aun así, se puso en defensa con sus brazos al frente al ver que el esqueleto estaba tocándola.

\- ¡¿Q-qué mierda estas mirando, estúpido mondadientes?! - Gruño Chara, cohibida al ver que el mayor la observaba atravesó del orificio de su mano derecha.

Sans sintió faltarle el aliento. ¿E-Ella…había tomado el cuerpo de Frisk…? P-pero…¡¿c-cómo?! ¡Y más importante! ¡¿Porque al verla sin ayuda de su mano lucia exactamente como Frisk?!

Sin controlar sus movimientos, la atrapo contra el escombro de pared en donde estaba tirada la chica, colocando un brazo en su cuello y otra mano preparando a sus Gasters blasters. Sin embargo…

Al girar el cráneo un poco, se dio cuenta de la realidad. Había muchos…demasiados… y él no se sentía tan cansado al invocarlos…como de costumbre.

Comprobando que no estuviera loco, puso su mano frente a su cuenca de nuevo. A través del agujero de esta, lograba ver hilos de colores, también notaba como la chica frente a él tenía un sonrojo en las mejillas y los ojos escarlatas, cosa que al retirar la palma, no lograba notarse. P-pero…esto… q-que era esto?

\- Que hiciste con Frisk?... – Pregunto serio, poco a poco, sintiendo el ardor de la determinación en ambas cuencas. Sus Gasters Blasters los rodearon atentos y amenazantes.

Chara se veía tan confundida como él, miro sus manos un momento, pasándolas por su rostro. ¿H-habia…? ¿Había….?

\- Ja…jaja….jajajajaja – Su risa comenzó a volverse incontrolable, ¡lo había conseguido! ¡El cuerpo era suyo! ¡Era suyo!

El otro levanto un hueso, pero en vez de solo ser 10 ó 15 como normalmente salían, estos eran 50, preparados para destrozarla.

La menor puso toda su fuerza en su mano, era indestructible! ¡Podría reiniciar el juego y seguiría siendo ella la que jugara! ¡Toda su experiencia! ¡Toda su fuerza le permitiría quedarse con ese mundo y destruirlo a placer!

Ambos estaban listos, preparando sus ataques.

\- Alto. – Una voz les freno cuando los Gaster Blasters preparaban sus rayos letales y la menor levantaba una piedra para golpear al otro.

Sans conocía perfectamente esa voz…Él sabía quién era…pero…

\- ¡¿Gaster?! – Giro su cráneo un poco, solo para recibir el golpe de la piedra de la menor en su cara, una grieta se formó en su cuenca derecha y el gruño.

El esqueleto apretó más su cuello con el antebrazo y ella jadeo.

-¡Te voy a-! – Justo cuando levanto la mano para dar el comando y destruirla, un grito se escuchó cerca del orificio de esta.

\- ¡Alto! – Volvió a frenarle esta.

¡Sans estaba seguro de que lo había escuchado esta vez! Pero no…oh no, no bajaría la guardia de regreso. Con el ojo cerrado por la herida, tomo a la menor y la azoto boca abajo contra el suelo lleno de escombros y detuvo con su….bota? Eh…luego vería eso, detuvo con su bota sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

Mirando sus manos, sus llamaradas se intensificaron cuando puso las aberturas cerca de sus cuencas, revelando ese mundo en blanco y negro que ya se estaba acostumbrando a mirar a no ser por los hilos de colores. Su cuerpo se sacudía débilmente por los intentos vanos de la humana para zafarse de debajo suyo, sin embargo…a Sans le parecía que ella ya no tenía…tanta fuerza como cuando combatían, y claro que lo sabía, esa niña era un _hueso duro de roer_ cuando se trataba de pelear, Fritz no era solo la chica dulce y frágil que aparentaba. Tenía más fuerza que esta…

\- Vamos…¿por qué no te liberas? ¿No me creerás tan estúpido como para caer en el cuento de la "princesita débil" o sí?

Si estaba actuando, era muy convincente; Chara parecía forcejear enserio para salir de debajo de su pie.

\- ¡De-jame…! – Exigió apretando los dientes. ¡E-era más fuerte que esto! ¡¿Y si lo era…por qué mierdas no podía zafarse?! - ¡Para considerarte e-estúpido p-primero deberías t-tener cerebro! ¡Cosa que dudo, costal de huesos! – Le gruño mirándole de lado.

Sans no se molesto es seguir prestándole atención, no caería tan fácil, además…

\- ¿Dónde estás, Gaster?... – Murmuro mientras miraba a través de sus orificios. Descubriendo que los hilos de colores que levitaban frente a él parecían moverse y reptar en el aire, como si…lo unieran a algo vivo…

Pero eso era imposible…no podía haber alguien vivo…

Apretando los dientes, miro de mala forma a la castaña antes de pisarle la cabeza y comenzar a poner más fuerza.

\- ¡G-gah!... – Se quejó la otra. Era muy extraño no verla sonriendo…y sobre todo… Frisk…¿era la que se retorcía frente a él?... ¿Era ella? - Q-quedate quieta… - Gruño. No podía relajarse, no podía sonreir, no después de lo que ella…!

Papyrus…

Undyne…

Tori…

Todos…

\- Tu no mereces vivir! – Bramo el esqueleto, poniendo más fuerza en su pie.

\- ¡A-AH!

\- Sans! No hagas una estupidez!

Ahora estaba seguro de que lo había escuchado. Los Gaster Blasters se pusieron en guardia para proteger a su señor contra lo que fuese.

Sans coloco uno de los agujeros frente a su cuenca derecha y ahora lo vio…tan nítido y claro. Gaster…

Toda la fuerza que podría haber estado usando contra la menor flaqueo.

\- T-te…encontré… - Las lágrimas azules se aglomeraron en su mirada.

El científico sonrió, estirando los brazos, asintió con su cabeza, con esa sonrisa que trataba de ser amable pero más bien parecía una muestra aterradora de lo que un mal experimento podía ocasionarle a alguien…

\- Vaya…puedes entenderme… - Jadeo, como si le costara respirar.

Sans podía escuchar algunos errores de programa bajo su voz…pero…

\- C-claro q-que te entiendo! – Quizo abrazarlo, pero cuando se movio, no había cuerpo en realidad que tocar.

Bajo un segundo su mano de su cuenca, dandoce cuenta de la realidad.

Gaster…continuaba atrapado en otra dimensión...

\- ¿G-gaster? - Busco desesperado con su mano temblorosa como ventana hacia el otro lado.

\- ¿No me has olvidado…cierto?...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(ACLARACIONES)**

 **Como he explicado en mi One-shot "The Monster". Yo comencé a ver el juego de Undertale en inglés, y también los comics y el fandom en general del juego. Por lo que, me es costumbre llamar a Frisk a veces "Kiddo". Espero no les moleste.**

.

.

.

¡MUCHO GUSTO! Mi nombre es Akasuna-no-mii, pero muchos me llaman "Mii"

Este es mi aporte al Fandom de Undertale.

¡Espero les haya gustado!

¡Espero con ansias sus Reviews, ya que estos me motivan a escribir. Me ha sucedido de que agregan a favoritos y me siguen, si pudieran contarme que es lo que les parece a mi me ayudaría muchísimo!

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

¡Los veo en el siguiente capítulo! Un abrazo enorme!

¡Mii, fuera!


End file.
